movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chicken Pox
Transcript Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Chicken Pox Starring Ellie Weasel Waldo Weasel And Jingle Gabby Ear Hands (Episode starts) (and plays) Ellie: (yawns) What a morning. (wakes up) (Scratches her chin) Ellie: Huh? (Walks into the bathroom) Ellie: Um... Wait a minute. And what's happening to me? (Looks at her reflection, Then screams in Fluttershy's voice) Ellie: Oh my goodness! I've got chicken pox! (Scratches) Ellie: Red spots are everywhere. (Scratches more) Ellie: What If my parents sees me like this? (gulps) Gabby: Ellie, You're... You're... (laughs) You look ridiculous! It's like you have measles! (laughs more) Ellie: Ho-ho. Very funny. Ha-ha. It is to laugh. (scoffs) Gabby: Just like Daffy. Ellie: Yeah. What would the others say if they saw me looking like this? Waldo's voice: Ellie? (She gasps and tries to do something quick) Ellie: What can I hide myself with? (FLEE) (GRAB) Waldo: Ellie? (saw her with her body and face covered up in a blanket) What's with you? Gabby: Uh, nothing. She's doing great. Ellie: Hi, Daddy. Waldo: Hello sweetie. (Ellie scratches) Waldo: Just itchy today. Huh? Okay. Ellie: Yup. It sure is. Been a while since we're getting more adopted kids on the team. (Waldo's about to leave when Ellie uncovers herself) Ellie: Phew. (Waldo stops) Waldo: (Looks back) Huh? (Sees her scratching) (and gasps when Ellie covers herself again) Waldo: Holy wacky weasels! You have the chicken pox! Ellie: Yes, I know. They must have ended up on me somehow. Waldo: You poor girl. It's an itchy disease on you. You'll be scratching all day when you got them. Ellie: Yeah. Anyway to cure it? Waldo: Keep scratching it might not help. Try not to scratch for a while. Ellie: Okay. Maybe find medicine to aid me. Narrator: Later... (Later) Ellie: Hi Mommy. Jingle: Hello sweetie. (Then gasps) Jingle: Oh my goodness. You're not well. Ellie: They're chicken pox. Gabby: Yes. She must have gotten sick. Ellie: I'm not sick. Gotten itchy. So? Jingle: Oh you poor thing. You must be getting allergic. Ellie: Don't know how I got them. Jingle: Maybe we should get some medicine to aid you. (Scratches herself) Gabby: If you scratch even more, you'll turn into a chicken. Ellie: I will not! Gabby: Just like Dexter scratching himself. Ellie: But these aren't the ones that Dexter had once. Gabby: I know. The chickens did it to him in a episode. Ellie: So stop telling me about it and just let me scratch for a while. Gabby: Even though Theodore and Roginald are still being healed by the doctors. (Ellie groans) Ellie: Yeah. Since their accidents with Theodore's train colliding with another and Roginald's ship crashing and stopping. Because they're getting repaired. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Ellie is in bed) Ellie: Oh. This chicken pox thing is starting to annoy me. (scratches) (more often) (Roderick laughs) Gabby: I suppose you think that's funny, Roddy. Well, good. Waldo: Here, Have some orange juice. It'll keep your mind off of scratching for a while. Ellie: Well, better taste it. (SIP) Ellie: Tastes not bad. Gabby: Good. Ellie: Hope it will cure me. (Scratches) Ellie: As long as I don't scratch myself too much. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) Dexter: Steady... Steady... (Phone rings, He jumps) Ah! (tumbles) Dexter: Knew that would come. (goes to get it) Dexter: Hello? Who's calling? Jingle: This is Ellie's mother. My daughter's got Chicken Pox. Dexter: Chicken Pox?! Jingle: Yeah. And it seems like she needs aiding. As do Theodore and Roginald. Dexter: I hope they're not the ones that I had once that turned me into a chicken when scratching. Jingle: No. You're still fine. But it's serious that Ellie, Theodore, and Roginald need to get the stuff to aid them. Can you please get some friends to help too? Dexter: I think I know the medicine to make to cure the chicken pox. Jingle: And to heal Theodore and Roginald back to health. Dexter: So, Take a moment. Bye. (Hangs up) (and calls the others for help to aid Ellie, Theodore, and Roginald) Narrator: Later. (Later) (Ellie itches) (and scratches) Ellie: Just can't help it. (continues to do so) Waldo: Ellie. Ellie: Yes, Daddy? Waldo: Dexter send us a medicine he created to make your itching disease stop. Jingle: Yeah. And some of his friends to help aid Theodore and Roginald. Waldo: Just one drop and it'll take an hour for you to be cured. Ellie: Yeah. And I do hope Theodore and Roginald are getting healed up. (DROP) (SPLASH) Ellie: Whew. Better not itch for an hour. Gabby: Don't worry. We'll aid you, Theodore, and Roginald in no time at all. Narrator: 1 hour later. (One hour later) (Ellie looked at her reflection) Ellie: Why, I'm cured. At last. Waldo: Well, It worked. No more chicken pox. Gabby: And Theodore and Roginald are getting held at the doctor's to make sure they're in good working order. Ellie: If they can. Jingle: Yeah. Since the heroes are giving them the right stuff to aid them. (They giggled) (and laughed) Narrator: Uhhh... (Uhhh) (Alec scratches) (and itches) Alec: Darn it! Darn it! (jumps up and down) Melody: Uh oh, You have the chicken pox. Rocky J. Squirrel: Don't worry. We'll find a way to aid you. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credit plays) (and stops) (Ellie's Chicken Pox Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts